


Finally Home

by Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us
Summary: Elaine Belloc realizes where her real home is.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Finally Home

> "And now he is gone. I gave everyone I could a happy ending but.....I have to wonder.....Humans and angels they talk all the time about Grandfather. They tell stories of his never ending kindness and his love for us all. But would a kind God really have allowed all of this to happen? He was ready to erase this entire universe. Erase billions and billions of lives. Would a kind God do that? Would a loving father really have allowed his son to fall as hard as Lucifer did? What about Gabriel? How could Grandfather have loved him so deeply yet punished him so callously for one slip-up? What is it? Grandfather loves us all until we disagree with him or mess up? Then what? He gives us the boot? Shames and punishes us? And if I keep being God.....If I master all this power does that mean I will become as cruel as he was? I don't want to be that. I don't want to forget what it is like to love and give a damn."

Elaine's voice cracked with raw emotion as she ended her line of questioning. A being who appeared as a young man with fair skin and straw colored hair listened to her intensely. His silver blue eyes held both love and sorrow for the girl. No words did this being utter, yet Elaine knew everything he would have said had he spoken. She frowned at the man as her hands balled into fist at her sides hard enough that she could feel her nails cutting into the tender flesh of her palms. For a moment she squeezed her eyes shut, a light shade of crimson formed in her cheeks as she felt her entire body start to tremble with rage, hurt, confusion and emotions that she couldn't even begin to put a name to. As her body quaked further her eyes suddenly snapped back open with defiance burning within them. For the first time since he had met this young woman Duma felt fearful of her. For the defiant flame in her eyes almost mirrored that of Lucifer's when he had rebelled against Heaven and all of the Host.

> "It isn't fair and you don't know this is for the best!!! Billions of souls have ceased to exist because of me! Countless are dead! The Silver City is a mess! My biological father is dead! The father who raised me was killed, my mother no longer knows I even existed and the closest thing I had to a parent is gone for good. People I never even met they hate me for things I never did!! People praise my name and thank me at an overwhelming rate for things I had nothing to do with. Everyone expects something of me and keeps telling me I am meant for greatness....I don't want to be great! I just want to be _**me**_! Haven't I gave enough already!? How can you even think if this was all part of his plan that Grandfather ever once cared for me, Duma?"

The very air around them crackled with the intensity of the young woman's emotions. Duma had always been known for being calm in almost any situation. He was known for never doubting his Father but how with everything that had happened could he still remain so sure there was a plan in place for all? How could he still seem so certain that everything was going to be okay when even Elaine found herself doubting things.The ground under them seemed to pulse with Elaine's anger as rain began pour down at an impressive rate on them. Elaine wanted to crumple to the ground, to cry and scream her throat raw but when your God you don't get to be so childish. Instead she closed her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. It was true Elaine had no need to breath but still this small habit helped to calm her down and remind her of how important it was to remain in control of her emotions. After a moment the rain ceased almost completely. Duma's hand softly pressed itself against Elaine's shoulder. For a half of a second she leaned into his touch wanting badly to be comforted but quickly she pulled away from him. Her light lavender-grey colored hues locked onto the ground as she spoke. It was so much easier to stare at nothing than look him in the face right now.

> "I will never allow for myself to be like him. I will not allow this job to make me so cold. I won't constantly play with the lives of others as if they are nothing more than toys and end up making everyone around me miserable including myself. Mortals will be free of me and I of them. I will remain God but only in title and in the needed connection. Lucifer left this place....He left all the universes. I won't do that but I don't have to stay right here. Just as he didn't have to stay in Hell or in Heaven. His creation can still be remade. I will stay there and let this place do what it will. Because every time I try to help...Something ten times worse happens anyway. I don't need this heartache and neither does anyone. I will go and for the first time since I met any of you angels and demons, I am going to be happy." 

Duma's soft features plainly showed concerned and even a certain level of fear at Elaine's words. Would she honestly do that? He held a hand up in protest but by the time he did this it was too late. The young Goddess had already turned her back to him. Carefully she began reforming the creation that had once been Lucifer's. This wasn't easy, she was still new to doing such things and being as upset as she currently was didn't much help her focus on this task. Yet within moments she had done it. She smiled triumphantly at the feat she had accomplished. The end of her fingers tips gave off a light blue glow as next she began to trace open a doorway to this recreated universe. It was only as she finished this that she turned back to Duma who looked completely crushed by the turn of events. Gently she took his hands into her own and spoke to him.

The angel blinked in confusion at this gesture but he made no effort what so ever to pull away from his new Lord. Instead he straightened his back and focused all of his attention onto Elaine. It was now her who gave him a sad yet adoring look. Without Duma having spoke Elaine still was fully aware of every single emotion that coursed through him at this moment. She was God after all and God is said to know all. Even the spoken emotions we attempt to hide away from the world.

> "Don't look so heartbroken. I know.....This may seem wrong but I can't stay here and be what you all want of me. I can't rule over everyone and become as cold hearted as Grandfather did. I can't be everything you need me to be.....Even with all this power. I won't abandon this Universe like Lucifer had but I won't remain in it ruling and playing with lives as Grandfather did. I just.....I want to be happy and live my **_own_** life.....I know it won't last forever. Something will force me back here but for a bit.....I want to pretend to be okay.....That I too can have a happy ending." 

For a long time nothing more was said. They both stood in silence holding each other's hands. After what felt to Elaine like a life time Duma gave her hands a gently squeeze and smiled at her. He nodded his head, dropping her hands from his own he pointed at the now fully opened door way and motioned for her to leave. It was in this moment that Elaine felt the weight of the world for but a second being lifted from her shoulders. She smiled adoringly at the fair skinned angel and wrapped her arms tightly around his slender form. For a second the angel's body tensed up completely. Angels weren't use to the social ways of humans. This seemingly random act of affection was some what baffling to him yet after the slight pause he smiled softly and returned the hug. After a moment he gently disengaged from the hug and lightly nudged Elaine towards the doorway as if to tell her that it was now time for them part way. 

For a brief moment the Goddess bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes. Was this really the right move or was she behaving exactly as Lucifer now? She told Duma she would still be here in many ways. Her name was still written on every single person and thing in all of the universe. She was still as connected to this place as her Grandfather had once been but hadn't Lucifer remained in many ways connected to Hell when he quit there? Was this a sign that she too would end up on a path much like his and ended up abandoning everyone to fulfill her own selfish desires? Elaine's eyes snapped back open and now she laughed softly to herself as she shook her head. 

No, she wouldn't end up like her uncle or like anyone else in her family. She would walk a path completely of her own. For better or worse. She was God now and Elaine would not back down from her duty as Lucifer had from his. Nor would she become consumed by them and grow cold as her Grandfather did. The young Goddess could sense Duma's eyes still on her. Despite his blessing he still had many misgivings about what she was doing. Elaine knew this and part of her wanted to linger longer. To keep talking to him and force him to completely understand why things must be this way. But how do you convince someone of such a thing when you, yourself are not convinced of it? Elaine did the only thing she now could do. She smiled one last time over her shoulder at Duma. Then taking a deep breath she turned and walked through the doorway. Out of the universe that she was so deeply connected to and into the one that her uncle had once had his own name completely intertwined with. 

It was only once Elaine had fully entered Lucifer's old creation that she dared or even thought for that matter to exhale. It was strange to be back here once more. She had thought this was a place nobody would ever again lay eyes on. That there would never again be need of this place. Last time she had been here this universe had been filled with beings from all sorts of places but now the only life that remained intact was that of plants and trees. It was going to be a lonely place to remain Elaine knew this. Still this somehow being there felt more right than anything else had to her in the last few years. As she walked this newly created place a smile crept it's way onto her features. The young Goddess paused by a tree and gently allowed for her finger tips to brush up against the rough bark. 

> "Home. I am finally home. This is where I belong."

The words sounded strange as they left Elaine's lips but as she heard them out loud she realized how true they were. This, this creation of her uncle's had been the last place she ever felt safe, accepted, cared for and at peace in. Maybe that was the true reason for her being here again and the rest was just added excuses. Maybe she really had come back here because it was the only real home she had any longer. Even with Lucifer no longer running the show and with it being empty of any real life forms it still felt more like her rightful home than anything else ever had. Elaine was no fool and she knew she could not stay here forever. She knew in the deepest part of heart that something would soon force her to once more be on be back in her Grandfather's universe. However for now she would take pleasure in this small escape just as Lucifer once had. She would allow herself to remember once more what it was like to have a home, to be safe and to be allowed the freedom to live her life her way. 


End file.
